1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to apparatuses, methods and computer program product that use a single action to change an electronic device to an unlocked operational mode from a lower power locked mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently-named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the disclosure that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
More mobile terminals (such as cell phones, including smart phones) are being equipped with touch sensitive screens that replace hardware dome keys, for example. Normally, two or more operations are needed to wake-up and unlock these mobile terminals. FIG. 1 shows a conventional mobile terminal 10 having a touch screen 13 and an analog “home” key 11 disposed on the front of the mobile terminal 10. The home key 11 is often concave so it is not inadvertently pressed and places the mobile terminal 10 in an active state that wastefully draws more power. Some mobile terminals include a mechanical power switch 12, often mounted on the side of the mobile terminal 10.
There are separate ways to wake up and unlock the mobile terminal 10. One way to wake up the mobile terminal 10 is for the user to press the home key 11, and then the user unlocks the device by sliding his finger across an illuminated portion of the touch screen 13. This combination of user interactions wakes up, and subsequently, unlocks the mobile terminal 10. Another technique is for the user to slide the power switch 12 to the ON position, followed by an interaction with the touch screen 13, or perhaps touching of a key, such as the home key 11.
One purpose of having a separate wake up operation from an unlock operation is to avoid inadvertent waking up and unlocking of the mobile terminal 10. Moreover, it is unlikely that a user would accidently actuate the home key and then also swipe the main touch screen 13 in two consecutive actions.
Another feature of some devices is the replacement of analog “dome” keys with capacitive touch keys that are an extension of the touch screen. However, as recognized by the present inventors, without a two step action, the capacitive touch sensor keys too easily, and inadvertently, actuate the mobile device, which would unnecessarily waste battery reserve. Also, keeping the touch sensor active, constantly waiting for a touch event, also draws unnecessary power.